Field effect transistors (FETs) that include channel regions composed of carbon nanotubes (CNTs) have the potential to replace and improve upon transistor speed and performance, as compared to conventional metal-oxide-semiconductor based FETs. To improve the speed and performance of such CNT FETs, it is important to minimize source/drain series resistance, while preserving a high Ion/Ioff ratio.